Peter Thorson
by speedster101
Summary: Haven't thought of one yet.
1. Prologue

**Peter Odinson**

**Author's Note: Remember when Peter found out that he wasn't half Xandorian at the end of Guardians of Galaxy? If so then you're gonna love this story for it is my take on it and is set post Thor but during The Guardians of the Galaxy enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or The Guardians of the Galaxy for they both belong to Marvel Productions the only thing I own is the story itself.**

**Asgard**

"Father" Thor said "yes Thor what is it you seek my son?" Odin asked "I seek to return to Midgard cause I made a promise to someone that I would one day return to her" Thor answered. Odin thought about it for a few minutes then said "very well Thor you can return just this once" Odin said Thor kneeled and said "thank you father" he thanked then got to his feet and called the Bitfrost which was repaired along with the rainbow bridge after Loki's fall.

**Quill House 4 years earlier**

Meredith Quill was resting on the porch of her house as if she was waiting for someone, just then she heard the familiar sounds of the Bitfrost coming down from Asgard which cause a small smile on her face appear on her face when the Bitfrost cleared she got to her feet and went to embrace the person stepping out of the Bitfrost. "Thanks for coming on a daily bases Thor" Meredith said "it was my pleasure Mrs. Quill but I'm afraid I won't be staying here with you very long so we better make this visit count" Thor said.

Meredith nodded and led Thor into the house, once they were inside they both settled down into the nursery where Thor saw his son resting in the crib he had Thor's blond hair and his stormy blue eyes but Meredith's nose, ears, and mouth. "What did you name him?" Thor asked Meredith "Peter Odinson but until he's ready to learn about his true heritage he'll be known as Peter Quill" she answered while Thor nodded and kissed his son on the forehead.

After his visit Thor had once again summoned the Bitfrost to return to Asgard as the bitfrost covered him he gave Meredith a quick wave then disappeared. After Thor's departure Meredith went back inside the house with little Peter in her arms and took him back to the Nursery to get some sleep "good night little one" Meredith whispered then kissed him on the forehead then exited the nursery.

**Asgard The Bitfrost**

Heimdall guardian of the Bitfrost and the watcher for when Asgard needed to know what's happening on Midgard awaited for Thor's return from his visit to Midgard, as if on cue the Bitfrost came through the room once the Bitfrost's light died out Thor appeared before him. "I trust your visit went well my prince" Heimdall said "indeed it did Heimdall" Thor said while heading to his quarters.

**Author's Note: Well that was chapter 1 to Peter Odinson I hoped you enjoyed it the next chapter is going to have two time skips the first one is going to show a young Peter beside his mother's deathbed and accepting her gift from her but refusing to take her hand and a course him getting adducted by Yondu and his men just like in the movie the second time skip will show a older Peter Quill stealing the orb that contained the infinity from a unknown planet so till next chapter see ya. Ps sorry is this chapter seem abit rushed. **


	2. Meredith's death and Abduction

**Meredith's Death and Abducted by Ravagers **

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 to Peter Thorson enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter one to see it.**

**Warning: Character Death.**

14 year old Peter Quill sat beside his mother's deathbed and she was looking lifeless and rather pale this caused Peter shed some tears and a course this didn't go unnoticed by everyone even his grandfather noticed so he tried his best to comfort him but Peter politely shook his head and looked back to his mother. "Peter" Meredith said weakly "mom?" Peter questioned sadly with tears still in his eyes Meredith gave a weak smile then handed Peter something wrapped in red wrapping paper.

Which Peter willingly accepted then looked back at his mother "happy birthday Peter" Meredith said while Peter sniffed and sadly thanked her.

**Asgard The Bitfrost**

While Peter was hearing his mother's last words on her deathbed Heimdall was watching the events happening that was going on between Thor's son and his mother and seeing Meredith in this position made Heimdall ache for Thor but the real challenge was explaining it to him and how well will he take the news.

**Back with Peter and Meredith**

After Meredith explained to Peter on how he's going to be living with his grandfather and why he's staying with him she then held out her hand to him as if gesturing for Peter to take it. "take my hand Peter" Meredith said with her hand held out him, but Peter didn't take it he just remained still with his eyes looking slightly puffy from crying so much.

"Take my hand Peter" Meredith said again and yet again Peter didn't take her hand and instead of staying behind he rushed out of the Hospital ignoring the calls from his Grandfather, once he was outside he fell to his knees with his eyes still looking a bit puffy, just then a light shined down on Peter causing him to look up and spot none other than a spaceship of epic proportions and before he could say anything about it the ship abducted him and flew off.

**Asgard The Bitfrost**

Heimdall heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him which means Thor was on his way here and wanting to know what was happening with Meredith and his son. _'Well here goes nothing'_ Heimdall thought to himself "greetings my Prince" Heimdall greeted without turning around"greetings Heimdall" Thor greeted back.

"I presume everything going will on Midgard?" Thor continued "you presume correctly my Prince" Heimdall said while Thor nodded and asked "what about my son is he find?" He asked slightly concerned "your son is alive and well Prince Thor" Heimdall answered, "and his mother how is she? He asked relaxed but still concerned. Heimdall sighed sadly and said "I'm sorry Thor but Meredith didn't make it" he said "what?" Thor questioned "she didn't make it my Prince she died not too long ago from a mortal sickness known to Midgard as Cancer, right after your son rushed out of the Hospital when he refused to take her hand Heimdall explained. "But if she's dead does that mean that she didn't leave anyone to watch over him?" Thor asked on the brink of breaking down.

"Not quite my Prince you see before your son stormed out of the Hospital Meredith was going to have his grandfather watch over him" Heimdall soothed now facing Thor, "and did he?" Thor asked but still looked like he was ready to break down over Meredith's death. Heimdall gave him a sad smile and shook his and said "no he didn't after Mrs. Quill told young Thorson to take her hand a second time he refused and rushed out of her room and out of the Hospital only for him to get himself abducted by The Ravagers" he said.

Thor sadly nodded then said "very well Heimdall let's just hope The Ravagers won't find out my son's Asgardian heritage I expect him to learn about that on his own. Thor said sadly while Heimdall nodded then returned to watching over Peter as Thor left for his quarters to grieve for the loss of Meredith.

**Author's Note: Go head and start the Waterworks cause I know Meredith's death was effective and sad as Groot's death to those who seen the movie I know it was to me anyway I know I said that this chapter was going to feature two time skips one for young Peter Quill/Thorson which is this one where he is beside Meredith's deathbed accepting her gift but refusing to take her hand then rushes out of the Hospital then gets abducted by Yandu and his men. The second time skip was going to feature a older Peter stealing the orb containing the infinity fractal but sense I just wasted space typing that whole Asgard scene so the time skip featuring the older Peter will be in the next chapter sorry guys.**


End file.
